My adventure with shadow the hedgehog
by Redemerald6
Summary: After the space colony ark. Shadow crash lands at a spring and is saved by Kim, a local girl who has lost her family and has been living in an abusive orphanage. this story is done. Caution death in chapters 3 and 10. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

My adventure with shadow the hedgehog.

A/N: this is my first story so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1 the comet

Kim pov

It was a hot summer day with the sun beating down. My best friend Mary and I were at the spring near our hometown. "Yo, Kim, come here." Mary called. I looked up, I had been daydreaming again, and walked over to her. "What?" I asked "My mom is about to take us up to the Little Niagara. Want to come?" she asked. I bit my lip, Mary didn't know this but I was severely afraid of heights, and as its name suggests the Little Niagara is a rather large water fall. Mary, herself, on the other hand was a thrill seeker. "Sure, okay." I said while I gave myself a mental head slap. It is not easy being scared. We got to the waterfall and as soon as we were out of the car. Mary ran to the top of it and jumped. I winced 'I hope she doesn't expect me to do that.' I thought. There was an area about as deep as a bath tub at the top of the water fall. I decided to go and sit in the water for a bit. Two hours and fourteen crazy dives later Mary told me it was time to head back. "Alright," I said "let me go get changed." I went into the bathroom and changed back into my normal clothes. I came out was greeted by the sound of shock and awe. Everyone around me was staring at the sky so I followed there gaze and gasped. A comet was coming right at us. But, there was something inside the circle of flame that caught my attention. I had trained my eyes to see through anything even darkness but even I had to squint to see what it was. Then I realized it was the relative size and shape of a person. I was about to say this when the comet hit the water at the bottom of the Little Niagara. No one else seemed to notice what I had. I had to think fast or whoever was in that think was going to drown. "I must be out of my mind." I thought as I ran to the edge of the waterfall and dove after the person. Fortunately the person had not sunk to deep and I was able to find him. Unfortunately he was heavy and was dragging us both down. I was losing air fast. Suddenly two sets of hands grabbed me and the person and pulled us to the surface. When we got there I gasped in the air and looked to see who had helped me. It's was Mary and her younger brother Christin. Christin was luging the person i whent in after. When we got to land I tryed to stand but felt a strange wave of exaughtion and past out. Not something I do often. When I woke up the first time I was in the hospital. Mary was next to my bed, and, well she has looked better. My head was pounding " Hey," I said " they have root beer here." Mary jumped at the sudden noise. "Oh, Kim your awake. Good." she sounded as if one hundred pounds had just been lifted off her back. I smiled but suddenly stopped when I remembered what landed me here in the first place. " Where is..." Mary interupted me " The person you whent in after?" she pointed to my other side "Right next to you." and sure enough ther was someone ,or maybe I should say something, in the bed next to mine. He look like a large hedgehog wearing white glove, red and white air shoes, and gold rings on his wrists and ankles. He was black with red stripes on his arms, legs, and his spikes. He also had a white pach of fur on his chest. He seamed to be in much worse state then I was with with many cut on his arms, chest, legs, and head. He also had on a breathing mask. "What happened to him?" I asked as a docter came in to check on us "He has many, many wound aside from the one visable, that added to the fact that he fell seveal feet into a pool of water and his exteral wounds. To be honest it is a miricle he is alive. So to an easier way to answer your question is to ask what has not happened to this poor, um, whatever he is." I looked over at him again and felt sorry for him. The docter seemed to notice and quickly recovered himself "I am sure he will be fine though. Now you should get some more rest. Okay?" I nodded and fell asleep again.

Shadow pov

Dream

start

I am running as fast as I can while holding onto Maria. But, it is not enough. The soldiers are getting closer and closer. My only thoght are to get Maria to safty, to protect her with every fiber in me. I made another random turn and ended up in the escape pod room. I internaly sighed in relief. I could get her into a pod and sent her to earth. She whould be safe there no doubt. Suddenly, one of the pods opened and I was pushed in. I turn just as the door snapped shut. Maria was at the controls, then I realized her plan. "MARIA!" I yelled through the glass. I slammed my fists on the glass over and over. But, it was too strong. Just as she was about to pull the release lever one of the soldiers broke through the door. "She is freeing the creature!" he call into he radio then he call to her "Step away from the lever. Now!" he pointed his gun at her, but her grip only tightened on it. "I'm warning you, don't..." she pulled the lever and his gun went off.

end

I bolted up right, then wished I hadn't , my whole body hurt. I look to my right and saw two teenage girls one in a chair and one in a hospitel bed. The one in the chair was only half awake. She had long brown hair with neon blue streaks, her eyes were blue, and she wore a long sleved blue shirt and army green cargo pants. The girl on the bed was out cold. She was pale and had short brown hair. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleved orange t-shirt. I looked to my left and ther was a boy maybe a year or two younger then the girl. He two was out cold. He had short blond hair and was wearing a red and white football jersy and a pair of jeans. 'Where am I? The last thing I remeber is...Wait a second. I can't remeber anything!' as I thought this I noticed I was wearing a breathing mask and took it off. I decided to try and get some answers. At that moment a young woman walked in and saw that I was awake. "Oh, good, you have awaked." she said makeing the girl in the chair jump and fall out of her chair and make enough noise to wake the boy to my left who also fell out of his chair. "Oh, hello, nurse." said the girl " hello,Mary," said the nurse offering her hand to Mary " sorry to scare you and your brother. Are you okay, Christin?" the boy grunted sleepily as he climbed back into his chair. "How is Kim?" asked the nurse " She was haveing a nightmare a second ago, but she calm down." said Mary sounding worried. "There is no need to sound so worried nightmares are common." about this point I realized they had compleatly forgot I was there. "Not for Kim. She never has nightmares. Or at least I never noticed her haveing one." The nurse sighed " Mary, it may be she just needs to show more emotions. You know how it has been since she lost her family. She locked away her emotions in a box and buried it somewhere none of us can reach ." Mary nodded but looked to be on the verge of tears. "Look I will be back later to check on you guys. Okay?" said the nurse. Mary nodded and the nurse left. As soon a he was sure she was gone Christin looked at his sister "You okay,Mar? It looked like you were about to burst." Mary looked down and I saw some tears hit her hand. The boy noticed too "Mar?" Mary looked up at him tears streaking her face "It's just... I can't take it anymore! We need to tell someone!" she cried. Her brother looked away in anger "You know why we can't do that. We can't trust adults." his sister stood up inraged "LOOK AT HER, CHRISTIN! SHE IS UNCONCESS, AGAIN! AND,AGAIN, IT WAS ON OUR WATCH! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN FOR THE TWENTYIETH TIME! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KNOW! SOMEONE BESIDES US!" Mary yelled. "YELL ABIT LOUDER AND THE WHOLE HOSPITLE WILL KNOW!" Christin responded "BESIDES WHO ARE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING, HUH? THE DOCTER AND NURSE? THAT'S A BIG NO GO. I CAUGT THEM TALKING TO_ THEM_!" the word "them" came out as a hiss of anger and discust "SO WHO?" he said angerly. I must admitt I was very interested in what they were talking about. "How about me?" I asked making them stare at me. The boy in shock and the girl in thanks. The boy pondered this then said "First we should know more about you. How about your name?" I had to think hard. A short memory came to me . A cocky voice calling to me.

Flashback starts

"Hey, Faker, want to race?" asked the voice "No." I say simply then I run off and before I leave earshot a girls voice says " Did he just turn you down? That is not like him." the cocky voice answered "Amy, this is Shadow the hedgehog we are talking about. Nothing is like him."

end flashback

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog."

(A/N: well? Please review)


	2. Chapter 2

My adventure with shadow the hedgehog.

Chapter 2

Red: I don't own sonic x, but I do own Kim, Mary, and Christin.

Christin pov

I couldn't believe I was actually trusting this guy. I mean he doesn't exactly look like the nicest guy around then again neither did I. When Kim was in public school I was on the football team and could be really scary when I wanted to. But, Kim saw right through me from the moment we met. I'll admit she scared me for a while, but after I saw what she did I was compelled to help and protect her.

"Alright, before we tell you have to swear on something to keep your mouth shut." said Mar. Shadow started to search himself for something to swear on. He reached into his quills and pulled out a large red gem. " How about this?" Mary took it and examined it ,being the only gem expert in the room, and her eyes got wide. "What?" both Shadow and I said together. " This is a emerald." my jaw hit the floor. "That is impossible. Emeralds are green they can't be red." she just shook her head and turned to Shadow. "Take it into your right hand and raise it." she said handing then gem back. He took it into his left hand and raised it. I rolled my eyes " Your other right, Shadow." he glared at me and switched hands. My turn to talk " Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, swear on the gem in your right hand to keep your mouth shut about what we are going to tell you? Do you swear knowing full well that if you break this that you will lose it forever?" He nodded and the gem let out a bright flash of red light. We all cried out in surprise, except Kim who was still asleep. After the light faded a girl's voice echoed around the room " The contract is sealed."

Mary pov

Okay, I have seen some strange things in my life, but, a talking, red, emerald takes the cake. I mean how often do you see that? "Ooookaaaaay, I guess that is it." I said. Shadow and Christin were still getting over the shock. I decided to break the silence. "Where should we start, Christin?" He blinked "Huh? Oh, right well maybe we should start with her family." I nodded and made sure Kim was still asleep. " It started after school one day..."

Flashback

start

"Hey, Mary, want to stay at my place tonight?" Kim called chasing me down as I was walking home. "Sure, we'll have to go to my house first so I can get some stuff." her smile got big and she nodded  
>" Okay, let's go." we went to my house and picked up my stuff then walked to her house. "Do you smell that?" I asked suddenly. My sense of smell was very, very strong and at that moment I was smelling smock. "Smell wha..." she stopped mid-sentence as we were closer to the smell and now she could smell it too. We looked at each other automatically fearing the worst. The smell was coming from her house, and I knew the difference between a bb-cue and a house fire and, well let just say that we weren't expecting to have stake for dinner. Kim got to the house second before me. "NO!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She ran towards her burning house, but, I grabbed her before she could . "Kim, you can't go in there. It's suicide." I don't think she heard me because she kept struggling, screaming, and crying. Later that day at the police station she was assigned to the sonny brook orphanage.<p>

End

I chocked up and could not go on. Remembering my best friend's scream was the most unbearable thing to me. Christin came over and soothed me as he continued in my place. " A few months after she was sent to the orphanage she stopped coming to school, then, she wouldn't call or talk to us at all, finally, we went to the orphanage ourselves..."

Flashback

start

We walked up to the door and was about to knock when we heard shouts and screams from inside. We crept over to a window and watch in horror as one of the caretakers beat a young boy with a belt. The boy was crying out in pain while the caretaker yelled horrid things at him. "ENOUGH!" yell a familiar voice and Kim leaped onto on to the man's back wrapping her arms around his neck from behind trying to pull him away from the boy. "Run, Mark, run now." she yelled. The boy stumbled to his feet and ran out the door so fast that he did not see us. Soon the other kids follow suit and ran out. When the last one was out Kim put her feet on the caretaker's back and kicked as hard as she could and hit the ground running, but unlike the others she noticed us. "What are you doing here?" She cried horrified. Before we could answer the was a groan and Kim grabbed us and ran. "Explain later." She yelled.

End

Christin shook his head and sighed. "If we had known sooner we might have been able to help more." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

My adventure with Shadow the Hedgehog.

Red: I don't own sonic x, I do own the other characters. Enjoy. ; )

Chapter 3: Tragedy Strikes

Kim pov

I pretended to sleep after the doctor left. So I heard them talking to Shadow. I almost cried at the memory of losing my family. It really hurt when I thought about the last thing my little brother, J.C. said to me.

Flashback

start

" J.C., I want you to stop hanging out with those boys. They are dangerous, blood-thirsty criminals." my brother glared at me "It is my choice who my friends are so stay ou..." I didn't let him finish "I won't stay out if it means that your life is in danger. Your my kid brother, I lov..." he yelled at me enraged "You don't care about me. Why would you? I'm not your real brother. Only half. The only blood we share is our mom's, but you knew that. Knew and didn't tell me, and I HATE YOU FOR THAT!" he turned and ran away. I was too shocked to call after him.

End

I opened my eyes. "Why did she protect that boy though?" asked Shadow. "I wasn't able to protect my little brother, big sister, or my parents. I wasn't going to stand by and watch as some kid was getting beat while I could do something." I answered. My sudden sound making made everyone in the room jump and Christin fell out of his chair again. "Geez, Kim, warning please." yelped Mary. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Mary and Christin visibly paled "You mean you heard all that?" asked Christin. I nodded "It's okay. I got over it." I lied getting to my feet shakily. "You were pretty brave, jumping on that guy's back." Mary shook her head "No, what is brave is the fact that she goes back to that place everyday." I gritted my teeth " Neither of those thing were me being brave. I was just reacting to me instinct to protect." I said. "I would like to meet the other kids." said Shadow as he ,too, crawled out of his bed. "You should rest. You're badly..." he interrupted me "I"m fine." I shrugged "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." and with that we left the room. "So tell me about some of them." I smiled and decided to tell him about my favorites. "Well, my favorite kids are Lewis, Clark, and Sacajawea." Shadow raised an eyebrow "What?" I asked "When they came those were the only names they remembered, we call Sacajawea ,Saci, for short. You'll love her. She is the sweetest little girl ever, and her eyes can melt the hardest of hearts. She..." suddenly the feeling hit me.

Shadow pov

It happened so fast even I didn't have time to react. One second we were talking about Saci the next Kim froze looking horrified. "What's wrong?" I asked. Suddenly she started to run as fast as she could looking like she had seen a ghost. I looked over at Mary "What just happened?" Christin and Mary looked at each other and said in unison "The sense!" and ran after Kim. I caught up with them and asked "What sense?" Mary answered me as she ran "Kim... can sense... when one ... of her... kids are... in... danger." she gasped. I picked up the speed and caught up with Kim. She face had fear and rage written all over it. Finally we saw a building not far ahead. There were children gathered in a circle at the front door. A teenage boy noticed us and ran to meet us. "Mark, what happened?" asked Kim. He just shook his head and said "We told you not to leave." Kim's eyes got wide and she pushed him out of the way and ran to the circle of kids and I followed. When in the center there was a strange sad sight. Two boys, twins by the look of them, were on there knees. One of them was clutching a tiny body in his arms. "Lewis, Clark, who... Oh,god." Kim was about to ask who the body was but seemed to realize before finishing the question. "Sacajawea, no." Kim fell to her knees and sobbed "I'm so sorry, Saci, I should never have left. Oh,god." the boy who was not holding the body look at Kim "It wasn't your fault,Kimmy, there was no way for you to know this would happen." he said hugging her. She hugged him back tightly, and kept crying. Mary looked down at the ground and Christin spoke "Lewis, you and Clark should go to the safe house and lie low for a while. Mark, we are going to need a tomb stone. Can you handle it?" Mark nodded and turn to Kim "You should go to the safe house, too. They didn't like that you weren't here." Kim nodded numbly "I was going there anyway because Shadow needs a place to stay." Mark looked at me "May I speak to you?" I nodded and followed him. "Look I know we just met and you don't have a reason to but.. I need you to protect Kim for me. I'm staying at the orphanage to keep this from happening again." I was surprised at the request "Why do you trust me so quickly? You don't know me at all." he looked away "I trust you because she dose." I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Kim "She wouldn't have brought you here if she didn't trust you." his face was set with grim determination "Why do you care so much about her?" I asked. He blushed "To tell the truth, I have been in love with her since she saved me." at that moment I realized this was the same Mark from Mary and Christin's story. I nodded "I understand." he looked at me surprised "You do?" I nodded "I was in love once, too. But, unlike you, I couldn't protect her." Mark look apologetic "I'm sorry. What was her name?" I looked down "Maria."


	4. Chapter 4

My adventure with Shadow the hedgehog

Chapter 4: The safe house.

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic x.

Mary pov

I was worried. Kim seemed to blame herself for the baby's death. At the same time I blamed myself. I begged her to come to the spring with my family. She had not wanted to come for fear that something like this would happen. "Kim," I called, she turned toward me her eye were still glassy "I'm sorry. If I hadn't made you come Saci would be fine." Kim smiled sadly and shook her head. "They are trying to punish me. They knew how I felt towards Saci. I am just glad the twins are okay." I nodded and looked back. Clark was still carrying his sister only he looked more numb then sad. As for Lewis he was holding Kim's hand to keep her from melting down. This was not the best day ever.

Shadow pov

The girls were pretty beat up about Saci. I didn't blame them. A sudden death would hurt anyone, but what worried me was the fact that both girls thought the baby's death was their fault. I was leading the group of young children and teens. Kim and Lewis were next to me pointing me in the right direction. "You might want to memorize this." said Lewis "If your hanging out with Kim, you will need to be careful. They don't like her at all." I couldn't take it anymore "Who is 'them'?" Clark was about to answer but Kim did instead "The monsters that dare to call themselves caretakers. Ever since I went into the orphanage I knew that they couldn't possibly be human. After they attacked me for the first time that was the final straw. I built the safe house for the kids who couldn't fight back. Whether from youth or fear. But, until Mark, I never attacked them. When I saw then hurting him I... I just...I snapped." I nodded "You love him don't you?" I asked. Her face went red,but, she nodded. "Why don't you tell him?" Kim sighed "What if he doesn't feel the same? My heart can't take much more pain." I snickered 'Typical teenage love.' I thought. "We're almost there." Kim said. Up ahead there was a large house. I stared at it "You built that?" I said shocked. She looked at me "Why the shock? Yeah, it took me a month, but, it's not bad." 'That is an understatement if I ever heard one.' I thought as I followed her into the house. If the outside was big you should have seen the inside. It could fit one thousand and still have space. Clark ran past me and up a flight of stairs. "Where's he going?" I asked "His room."

Kim pov

I wanted to laugh at Shadow expression when he saw the house, and more when he saw the inside. Clark went up to his room as soon as he was inside. I almost forgot about our pet. She was an Alaskan husky we kept here. Her name was Luda. Lewis and Clark took care of feeding and washing her while Mark and I walked her. She showed up as I was building the house and stuck to us especially the twins, Saci, and myself. I heard her bark and she came running down towards us. At the foot of the stairs she stopped and looked around. My heart sank "She's looking for Saci." I said sadly. Every time we came she would always greet Saci first ,or else, Saci would start crying. Lewis walked up to Luda and knelt to were their eyes met. He placed a hand on her head. Luda, the smart dog she was, looked at the bundle in his arms then back at Lewis who nodded "She's gone." he said. Luda whimpered sadly and placed her muzzle on the chest of the newly dead Saci. I could swear I saw tears. At that moment the sense kicked in. I turned toward the door and ran to it and looked outside. Then, someone grabbed me. I screamed and got the attention of Shadow. He ran outside just in time for my attacker to get a firmer grip on me and put a knife to my neck. "Move and she's dead." yelled one of the caretakers at the orphanage.


	5. Chapter 5

My adventure with shadow the hedgehog.

Chapter 5; Chaos Powers?

Disclaimer; I don't own sonic x.

Kim: or anything.

Me; Want's your problem?

Kim; YOU LEFT ME AT KNIFE POINT, STUPID!

Me; (rolls my eyes) Read and review.

Shadow pov

My heart skipped a beat. Kim was in danger and there was nothing I could do. I stood there while the maniac held a knife to the neck of the girl I was suppose to be protecting. She struggled, but, could not break free. I felt a sense of rage and ,oddly, daja-vu. I could see the others were terrified. "Let her go, now." I ordered. "You are in no position to give orders, creature." he snarled, and, I had to fight the urge to attack him. I moved slowly toward him. That is when he made a big mistake. He removed the knife from Kim's neck and pointed it at me warningly. Kim grabbed his hand and slammed it against a tree making him drop the knife. The moment she was free she yelled at the others to run, which they did. I ran at the jerk and jump kicked him into another tree. He seem to be unconscious. I ran to Kim to see if she was okay. "You alright?" I asked she nodded "I'm fine. Let's... Shadow, look out." I turned to see that the man had pulled out a gun. It went off and I felt a searing pain in my arm. I cried in pain and fell to my knees. "SHADOW!" Kim screamed in fear. She ran to my side "Hold on. I'll wrap it." she ripped part of her sleeve and tied it to my arm. Only then did I see her scar. It ran from her shoulder to the middle of the back of her hand. More anger raised in me at the sight of it. They had done that to her. They had scared her physically and emotionally. "Stay down." Kim whispered to me as she tied the makeshift bandage to my arm. I looked at her worriedly. What is she up to?

Kim pov

First, he threatens my life, now, he has shot Shadow. Time to take the gloves off. I stood up and walked toward the man. He pointed the gun at me "Not another step." he warned. I took a step closer and he shot. I didn't flinch when the bullet grazed my cheek. I glared infuriated at him. It was just something about me,but, every time someone throw or shoots something at me it totally misses. That is why I was not scared. Something else, when I'm angry I get really strong. I grabbed the mans hand and felt the bones in his hand break. He yelled in pain and dropped the gun. I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to a tree and cuffed him to it. I wrote a note to the other caretakers,and, pinned it to him with his knife. Then, turn to Shadow "Let's go." he nodded. Unknown to me the man pulled out another knife and threw it at me. Shadow didn't know about my protection from thrown objects. He yelled at me to look out. That is when something really weird happened.

Shadow pov

I yelled a second to late, but, the knife stopped inches from Kim's head. She was looking at it with concentration. To my surprise her brown eyes were now as red as mine and glowing. She wore an angry expression. The knife turned and flew towards the man's arm and pinned it to the tree by the sleeve. I was shocked to say the least. Not just at what she did but also when the knife stopped in front of her I felt a burst of chaos energy. What was happening?


	6. Chapter 6

My adventure with Shadow the hedgehog.

Chapter 6; Sonic or Eggman?

Me; I don't own sonic x.

Kim; O_O...

Me; What now?

Kim; I have powers?

Me; yes, yes you do.

Kim; …

Shadow; Read and review.

Shadow pov

I blinked in shock. Kim had chaos powers? Why didn't she say something? Suddenly I realized Kim was standing there and she looked as shocked as I felt. Maybe she didn't know. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder making her jump. "How did I do that, and why am I so tired?" she asked. "That can happen when you use chaos powers for the first time ever." said a disembodied voice. "Who's there?" I yelled protectively "Calm down, Shadow, I won't hurt you." a man walked out of the shadows. He was tall with a long mustache. I thought that maybe all the hair on his head went strait to his nose because he was bald. He wore a red jacket with gold fastenings and black pants that blended with his boots. There was something about him that I didn't trust, this dark aura that just screamed "RUN, FOR YOUR LIFE!" this feeling made me move closer to the half-conscious Kim. Ready to run after the others. Kim was to dazed to really get into what was happening so she didn't stand a chance alone. The man walked over to the caretaker and read the note she had left. After a moment he snickered "Did you write this?" he asked. I shook my head "She did." I said pointing to Kim. He seemed surprised then he started laughing loudly "Well, aren't we brave, Little princess." I raised a questioning eyebrow. Who was this guy, why did he call Kim a princess, and what did that letter say? The man seemed to read my mind. "Ah, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Doctor Eggman." he introduced. He look at the letter again "Have you read this?" I shook my head. He grinned and handed it to me.

Dear jer, I mean, caretakers,

Nice try,but, you failed to kill me. AGAIN! I am warning you one last time stay away from me and my kids, or else. I went easy on your guy. This wasn't even half of my anger. So again, stay away and you stay alive. :P

I grinned not surprised at all she would write something like this. I walked up to the caretaker antucked the letter into his jacket. "What do you want?" I asked Eggman "I came looking for her," he pointed at Kim "but I didn't expect to find you here. HA, two for one. It must be my lucky day." the way he said that made me grip Kim tighter. "Well," I said "it was nice to meet you, Doctor, but Kim and I have to go." the man suddenly looked very mischievous "Oh, you can't leave. I am not done with you." at that moment something grabbed me from behind. "HEY!" I yelled trying to get free. The man laughed like a maniac. I feared for Kim. When I managed to turn my head I saw that what ever had me had her ,too. This made me struggle harder. Out of no where a blue blue flew by me and cut what ever was holding the now unconscious Kim and caught her. "Blast it, Sonic, why do you always ruin my plans." The blur stopped and I saw it clearly. It was a blue hedgehog that looked a lot like me with red running shoes and white gloves. "I only get involved when my friends or family do." said Sonic in the cocky voice from my memory. "Hey, Shads, why haven't you spin-dashed out of there yet?" he asked me. "Spin- what?" I asked. The hedgehog looked sad "Amnesia, again, huh? Well, do this." he turned into a ball and flew towards a robot that had just appeared. I did the same and next thing I knew I was on the ground. No longer restrained, I attack Eggman with full fury. But he was gone. I growled and turned to Sonic. "Thanks, I owe you." he shook his head "Not really, anyway, we had better go before he comes back. I don't think she can take a round two." he pointed to Kim. She had looked better. She was paler, if that was possible, than usual. I nodded as I pick up Kim bridal-style. "We need to find the other kids and make sure they are okay." I said and with that Sonic got into a running position. I copied him and suddenly my air-shoes activated and we both ran as fast as we could. Breaking the sound barrier.

Mary pov

We had been waiting at the second safe house for a while. Lewis, Clark, and I were worried. "Mary, when is Kimmy coming?" I didn't answer, just stared blankly out the window, waiting. Clark watched me with worried. We couldn't stand it if we lost someone else. Especially, if the someone else is Kim. Kim was the leader, parent, big sister, and best friend of all the kids in the orphanage. If she left their hope of a good life would go with her. I didn't want these little kids to lose hope so soon. 'Come on, Kim, we need you.' at the moment I thought this there was a strange sound and two figures were come toward the house. One of them was carrying something. "Clark, let me see your spy-glass." I looked through and could not believe what I saw before me. Shadow was running very fast toward us. He was carrying Kim and was accompanied by a blue hedge hog. "Open the door!" I ordered. Lewis opened the door just in time. Shadow, the stranger, and Kim came in. Kim looked awful. "What happened and who are you?" I said to the stranger "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

please review : )


	7. Chapter 7

My adventure with Shadow the hedgehog.

Chapter 7; Sword training.

Me; I don't own sonic x.

Kim :D...

Me; Why are you so happy. It's scary.

Kim; Mark is in this chapter. : 3

Me; (rolls my eyes) This isn't a love story, Kim.

Kim; (glares at me) Party pooper. (Puts on a strained smile.) Read and review.

9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9

Shadow pov

Kim was really tired so she was taken up to her room to rest. After that I told Mary what happened. She sat on the couch letting it sink in. Her best friend had powers and there was a chance that meant she would be in more danger than ever before. "We will really have to watch our step from here on out." she said after a moment of awkward silence. I nodded that was plain as day. As long as the freak was out there he was not going to stop till he got what he wanted. Even Sonic, who if my memory serves is carefree and cocky, was worried about Kim. Because according to him this Eggman guy was crazy and lord only knew what he would do to her. "We need to train her to fight back. Find out what she can do and train her in what she excels at." said Sonic. He turned to Mary "You are her best friend right? Well, have you notice any certain skills she is good at? Something no one else your age can do." Mary nodded "She knows a lot of martial arts and she is good with a sword." Sonic sat bolt upright "How good?" he asked. Mary thought about how best to describe her friend's skill "Really if someone saw her while she is training they would think her parents were sword masters." Sonic suddenly looked excited "That's it. Her special skill. That also explains why there have been no signs of chaos energy before. She has been channeling her powers through sword fighting." I blinked in surprise that did explain why no one, not even herself, knew about her powers. "But, if she has been using her powers then why was she so drained after she threw that knife?" I asked out loud. "That's easy. She has never used that much power before. She only uses little spurts of power every now and then when she wanted to swing really hard. It takes a lot of energy to change the course of an object in mid-air." I nodded understanding. Then, I thought 'How did I know that the energy Kim used was chaos?' I asked Sonic this. "Oh, that's right, you forgot. Well you are like Kim; you have chaos powers, too. One of your special abilities is to sense chaos energy." I looked out the window "What else don't I remember?" I asked "Well, I don't know every much. All I know is that a long time ago you lost a friend, Maria, and that made you angry at humanity. Then, you met my friend Chris and he convinced you to forgive and forget. You help me save the earth. But, after ward, we couldn't find you so we thought you were dead. You should have seen Chris. He was torn up for days." when Sonic mentioned Chris I had a memory about a young boy. He was trying to tell me something. I wouldn't listen. "I hurt him. Why would he be upset?" I said. "You remember?" asked Sonic, surprised; I nodded "Only a little. He was talking to me but I wouldn't listen. I hurt him." I felt a tug at my heart when I thought about it. Sonic walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You thought you were doing the right thing. Eggman tricked you." I nodded and thanked him for the reassurance. "I'm going to check on Kim." I said, and left the room.

Mark pov

I was running as fast as I could toward the safe house. I stopped at the sight. There was a man cuffed to a tree. I ran up to him and recognized him as one of the caretakers from the orphanage. He had a note tucked into his jacket. I pulled it out and read it. After a moment I smiled at Kim's sassy attitude and tuck the note back into the still unconscious man. I turned and ran toward the second safe house. If they weren't here they were there. I had overheard the caretakers discussing a plan to follow them the next time Kim and the others went to the safe house. They didn't know where it was located you see, and they have been searching for ages. I never thought they would follow through with their plan until today when Luda came running up to me at the orphanage and tried to drag me to the house. (A/N: Luda escaped and went to find help when Shadow was shot.) I ran until I saw the house up ahead. When I got to the door I knocked three times. There was a shuffle from behind the door. Then, it opened revealing Mary. She looked realized "Mark, thank god, we were worried they got to you." I smiled Mary was always worried about one thing or the other. If it wasn't Kim then it was me, and if it wasn't me then it was the twins. Like I said always worried.

Kim pov

I woke up a few hours after being brought in. Lewis told me everything I missed as I slept. So far Shadow had remembered a little bit of his past, Mark was here and worried, and the caretakers were searching for us again. "Tell the others I'll be outside sword training." I told Lewis. He nodded and left the room. "Oh, and Lewis," he turned "tell Mary to go home and get her new blow torch. We will need it." Mary was a pyromaniac and her parents, lord only knows why, bought her a blow torch for Christmas. Lewis grinned and ran out of the room with new hope shining in his eyes. He knew that I only called for the blow torch when we were about to go into battle with the caretakers. I forced myself out of bed and walked over to my night stand. Opening the drawer I pulled out my short sword. It was well crafted with the head of Medusa on one side of the hilt and a Pegasus on the other. The blade was sharp and ready for battle. There were full moons carved into the handle. I held out the blade in front of me. "This is going to be close." I said putting the blade in it's sheath. I walked down the stairs to the training grounds "Very close."


	8. Chapter 8

My adventure with shadow the hedgehog.

Chapter 8: Arrows and Iron skillets.

Me: I don't own sonic x.

Kim: Took you long enough.

Me: Oh, shut up, I had writers block. : p

Kim pov

I walked up to Shadow. He looked up at me. "What is it?" he asked. I sighed "The caretakers have declared war on the what is left of the orphans." he visibly flinched and I stared out the window "What are we going to do?" he asked me. I looked at him surprised. Did he honestly think that I had the answer? Was he that crazy? "How should I know? I'm just a freak who only survived because she had kids to look after." now he looked at me like I was the crazy one "You're kidding ,right? Who protected the other children? Who built ,not one but, two safe houses? Who lead said kids when they needed leading? You maybe a freak,but, you are more than that to the kids and you're more than that to me. Need I remind you that it was you who noticed me in the comet. No one else." I was shocked ,to say the lease, at how observant he was. When I didn't speak he went on "You are their leader and family. You're the only one who gives a crud whether they live or die. Sacajawea and Mark are proof of that. Not to mention you are what is holding this little group together. With out you they probably wouldn't have last this long, and me, I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you."

I had not ever thought of my self in that way. My eyes got teary and I bowed my head. "I...I'm not..." I couldn't finish. My throat contorted and was painful. Making it difficult to breath let alone speak. Shadow noticed and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and looked at the few orphans left in my charge. There were at the lease fourteen,but, now there were only six. Two of whom were not even orphans. I stood and everyone in the room looked at me. "We need to get ready for battle. Mark," Mark nodded showing he was listening "you, Mary, and Christin go to the armory and bring up a swords and bows. We will have to craft arrow. Sonic," he stood up and nodded "Take the twins and go to the archery range. Prepare some targets." He nodded again and he and the twins left the room followed by Mark, Mary, and Christin. I turned to Shadow "I need you to take everyone else and train them in hand to hand combat." he nodded and waved for the remainder of the children to follow. They all stood and walked after him. I was left in the room alone. When I was sure they were all doing their assigned tasks and to busy to come in at the moment. I burst into tears. Everything Shadow had said about me was something my parents said about me at lease twenty times a day. It felt good to hear them again,but, at the same time it hurt. That and ,as the nurse said, I had not shown such emotion since my family died. It hurt more to shed the tears then to hold them.

Mark pov

I went back to the main hall. I knew Kim would still be there. "Hey, Kim, we were won... Kim!" I froze. Kim noticed me and quickly got to her feet and wiped her red eyes. "Yes, what is it?" she asked trying to act like nothing happened "Are you okay?" I asked worried. "Yeah, fine. Why?" she said wiping her eyes again and dusting herself off. Then I did something I had not done since my mom died. I walked up to Kim and pulled her into a tight hug. She was surprised by the action but it was clearly needed. After a moment she hugged me back and broke down. I sat with her soothing and calming her. Who ever said that tears are easy to shed is the biggest lair in the world. Kim and I sat there for what felt like an hour. Finally we pulled apart and looked each other in the eye. Then, it was my turn to get a surprise. Kim pulled me into a kiss. My first kiss. Now I know what it was like to love and have that love returned. She broke the kiss and blushed "Sorry." she muttered. I just smiled and kissed her. This time the kiss did not brake until we were interrupted.

Shadow pov

Needless to say it was a bit of a shock when I walked into the main hall looking for Sonic for help with the kids and instead I found Mark and Kim in a kiss. At this point I was blessing my black fur. I cleared my throat loudly and they broke apart and looked at me. They,unlike me, could not hide the blush. "Um, uh, Sonic." I stuttered stupidly leaving the room and heading towards the range. My face very hot. I found Sonic at the range instructing the twins. Before I could say anything Kim came with the kids I had been teaching and Mark, Mary, and Christin. They each carried a bow with a quiver of arrows slung on their back. Kim, Mark, Mary, and Christin looked like pro-archers. How ever the others seem to struggle with their bows and arrows. They reached the range and Kim looked at the younger kids behind her. "We got work to do." Sonic and I nodded and told the kids to take their places and prepare to shoot. The kids obeyed. Two hours later the only one who made no progress was Lewis. Finally ,when he almost shot his brother, Kim grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. We all looked at each other in confusion. After seconds on stunned silents Clark ran after his brother. Sonic and I told the kids to continue and followed him. We searched the house and didn't find them. Then, we went to the sword arena and found a lot a trashed dummies. We went a little farther in and had to stop suddenly because Kim rolled in front of us, sword drawn. There was a loud cry and Lewis appeared out of no where and there was the sound of iron hitting steel. Lewis turned just now noticing us "Oh, hi guys." he said cheerfully. Before doing a front flip and attacking another dummy. It was not until then I noticed his weapon was a iron skillet. "The kid might be awful at archery,but, he can really handle a skillet." Kim said proudly. Clark looked at Kim "Why a skillet? Why not a sword?" Kim looked at him "Well, to be honest, I tried to get him to us a sword but as we passed through the kitchen he snatched the skillet on a reflex. It is what he did when the caretakers grabbed him. Grab the first weapon available. Which was usually a pot or pan." at this point we all burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

My adventure with Shadow the hedgehog.

Chapter 9: Power of chaos

Kim: She doesn't own sonic x.

Me: Did you just steal my disclaimer?

Kim: Um, no. - -'

Shadow: Read and review

Kim pov

I was in the arena practicing my sword work. Sonic had said that the more focused I was on an attack the more powerful it would be. I was focusing very hard at that moment. I was so focused on my attacks I didn't notice I was being watched until I finished my final strike. I was struggling to regain my breath when I heard some applause behind me. I turned around to see a white hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic and Shadow standing there. "Who are you?" I asked, not letting my guard down, "My name is Sliver. I'm a friend of Sonic and Shadow." I wasn't convinced that easily and I said so. "I'll prove it." he said holding out a picture. I took it and looked it over closely. It was a picture of the three hedgehogs. Sonic and the white hedgehog, Silver, were on Shadow's right and left pushing up on his cheeks forcing him to smile while laughing madly. They all looked so happy. Even Shadow, though pretending to be grumpy, was happy to have his friends with him. I smiled, it was good to see the black and red hedgehog happy. I handed the picture back to Silver "How did you know where we were?" I asked. "It was not hard. I picked up on some chaos energy and I assumed it was Shadow or Sonic. Imagine my surprise when I saw you throw the knife." I didn't know whether or not to be offended or not by that comment.

Sonic pov

Shadow asked me to go get Kim for lunch. I ran over to the arena where I knew she would be. Ever since I told her why she was so handy with a blade she spent more time at the arena then anywhere else. Sure enough there she was. But, to my surprise, she was not practicing she was talking to an old friend "Sliver?" I called surprised. The two turned and saw me "Oh, hey, Sonic." called Kim waving to me. I walked up to them still a little shocked to see Silver. I hadn't seen him since Soleanna. Sliver looked up and stiffened a little bit. I knew why, last time I saw him he had tried multiple time to kill me. I didn't hold a grudge but he seem to think I did. We were face to face and Kim was looking from me to him confused. He refused to look me in the eyes "Sonic." he muttered the guilt clear in his voice. I couldn't take the pain of seeing him upset. He was like my little brother. Suddenly, I pulled the young hedgehog into a tight hug. "It's good to see you again, Silv." I said. For a few moments he was shocked but then he hugged me back as tight as he could "The feeling is mutual, my friend." he said pulling away and wiping his eyes. Then, I remembered why I came outside "Come on, your just in time for lunch."


	10. Chapter 10

My adventure with shadow the hedgehog

Chapter 10: surprise attack.

Kim: (Looks around) Okay, I think she's still asleep. Redemerald6's birthday is on the twelfth of this month. (whisper) _But, you didn't hear that from me._

Me: Kim, what are you doing?

Kim: (Shrieks and runs)

Shadow: Redemerald6 doesn't own Sonic x. Read and review.

Shadow pov

I was in the kitchen helping Mary with lunch. The other kids were either training or setting the table. I had sent Sonic to get Kim because lunch was almost ready. He hadn't come back yet and I was beginning to worry. Lewis walked in "Hey, Lewis, Have you seen Kim and Sonic?" I asked. The boy thought for a moment "I was nearly knocked over by some blue wind. I guess that could have been Sonic, and Kim has been at the arena since dawn." Mary looked at him puzzled "How do you know that?" she asked chopping up some lettuces for the pre-meal salads. "Didn't you notice how quite the house was around that time?" grabbing some bowls taking them to the table. Mary froze and watched the boy leave. She sighed "I hoped that she had stopped doing that." I looked at her puzzled "Stopped what?" Mary put down her knife and dried her hands on her pants "A few year before Kim's family died I noticed that Kim was having trouble sleeping when she stayed the night at my house. Later I found out that she couldn't fall asleep without music playing around her. After her family died she seemed to lose the need for the music." now I understood what Lewis meant. Kim was playing music to sleep again, but, I was confused. Why was it bad that she was listening to music to sleep. It was not that strange. "Is there something wrong with her listening to a lullaby?" Mary sighed again and waved for me to follow her. We went to Kim's room and Mary picked up Kim's mp3 player. She press the play button and it began to play loud, scary, organ music. Mary stopped the song after the first verse.(A/N: The song was _Cry Little Sister:_Theme to Lost boys.) I shivered, she listened to that to get to sleep? How could she without having nightmares? Mary and I walked back to the kitchen in time for the oven to go off letting us know that lunch was ready. We put the food on the table and not three seconds later Sonic and Kim came inside. To my surprise they were followed by another hedgehog. He was white with odd turquoise symbols on his hands and feet. He wore gloves like mine only the gold ring had a turquoise band in the middle, he also had on boots that zipped up the side. "Sonic, Kim, who is this?" asked Mary. "Everyone, this is Silver. He's a friend of Sonic and Shadow." I was surprised by this comment. "He is?" I asked, more to Sonic then Kim. Sonic nodded and turned to Silver, who looked a little hurt at the fact that I didn't remember him, that made me feel guilty.

Silver pov

Okay, I'll admit it hurt when I realized Shadow didn't remember me. But, It hurt less when Kim explained that the black and red hedgehog had amnesia and could remember anything or anyone from his past, not even Sonic. We ate the food, which was awesome, and when someone was finished they would excuse themselves, thank the Mary and Shadow for preparing it, and pick up a bow and some arrows and turn to the door. There was only a few children who stayed to clean the table. Soon only me Sonic, Shadow, Mary, Kim, and the twins were left. When the twins finished they stood at the same time and did the same as the other kids only Lewis went into the kitchen and came out with an iron skillet before following his brother outside. I raised an eyebrow and gave Sonic a questioning look. Sonic chocked on his food as he tried to swallow and laugh at the same time. When he recovered he told me about what had happened just days before I came. I chocked on my water when Sonic told me about how he almost shot his brother. We sat exchanging funny stories until Clark came running back inside looking scared. The laughter died instantly and was replaced by fear "Clark, what's wrong?" asked Sonic. "Surprise attack... Sword arena... Lewis can't hold out much longer." He panted. We all got up fast and ran outside to the arena. Kim's eyes were alight with rage, that plus she had her sword with her made me scared to go near her.

Kim pov

We arrived at the arena and sure enough the caretakers were there attacking the kids. Lewis was trying to hold them back but need help. I don't know how but the caretakers had increased in numbers over the last few day. I joined the battle sending Sonic to get the archers. A rather large man approached me ready to fight. I drew my sword "Come on ,big boy, let's see what you got." I taunted. He dove at me ready for the kill. Unfortunately for him his size slowed him down, while, my light frame allowed me to move quickly and effortlessly. As long as I kept my speed up I could win this or at lease last until reinforcements showed up. Just as I was really starting to land some serious blows I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I was so concerned in the battle in front of me I didn't noticed one of the men coming up behind me with a knife. I dropped my sword and fell to the ground in pain. The big man held me down while the man with the knife went for the kill. Suddenly the man with the knife had an arrow in his chest and I realized I was no longer held down. I scrambled to my feet and saw Mark reloading his bow and shooting a man who snicked behind me in the shoulder I made a dive for my sword and stabbed the man. Soon the air was thick with arrows and battle cries from the hand to hand and sword fighter. Lewis ran to his twin and defended him from rocks and knives that were being thrown. I was met by the three hedgehogs and Mark. Mary was leading the younger kids into the house. The battle raged and it looked like we were winning. Finally, the men retreated to the forest. The kids cheered and threw rocks at them. But, I still had a unsettling feeling. Suddenly, I knew why, the caretakers were too easily beat. I focused my chaos energy to pick up on anything strange. Then I heard a faint ticking coming from the house. I gasped "GET THE KIDS OUT OF THE HOUSE, N..." 'BOOM' the entire house blew up. The caretakers had one more trick up their sleeves. They knew the younger kids would be in the house as well as one of the older kids. What I didn't know was that when the caretakers had began to run Mark went back to the house to check on the little kids and Mary. He was in the house went it went up.


	11. Chapter 11

My adventure with Shadow the hedgehog.

I don't own sonic x.

Chapter 11: Mourning and Moblius (Final chapter)

Shadow pov

I looked at Kim, she was still so upset. She lost her new found boyfriend and her best friend in a battle that the caretakers would blame on the kids. I knew they couldn't stay here they would be hunted and killed until they were all either be put back into the orphanage or juvenile detention. I sighed and Walked up to Sonic "What are we going to do? They don't have any where else two go. Kim only built two safe houses. One is compromised and the other is ashes." Sonic shook his head "I don't know," he looked back at the children. They were all injured in some way both physically and emotionally. It had been months since we lost safe house two and now the only kids left were Kim and the twins. What few remained after the battle either got lost from the group and was caught, left came in the middle of the night and was never seen again, or died of their wounds from the battle. Kim's knife wound had healed nicely, but the same could not be said for her heart "I hate to say it but there isn't much we can do, and we're out of time."

My head shot up "What do you mean 'out of time'?" I asked. "We can only stay in this world for a limited time. We need to go back to Moblius." I realized what he was saying and stopped in my tracks. "ARE YOU SAYING WE HAVE TO ABANDON THEM?" I yelled angrily Silver to looked down "YOU KNEW?" I cried. "What's going on here?" asked Kim running up to us, but, we ignored her "YOU CAN FORGET IT! I'M NOT LEAVEING THEM LIKE THIS!" now Sonic was angry "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE THEM? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO ABANDON THEM LIKE I DID CHR..." he looked down and shook with sadness "Chris." he whispered in pain. At once my rage disappeared. He looked up at me, and his emerald eyes were filled with tears "We had to leave and I had to leave Chris. I came a few days before we met up, and, he was... he..." he couldn't go on for a bit but when he recovered "He had been killed in an explosion while experimenting on a portal that was suppose to take him to our world. If I had been there I may have been able to pull him away, or, even better he wouldn't even be building that stupid portal in the first place.

He fell to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground. Then, I remembered the others were standing there "Shadow," came Clark's voice "are you leaving? Like Mark and Mary and the others?" you know after everything it was easy to forget how young Lewis and Clark were. Kim looked at me, the look in her eye screamed with the pain of being betrayed "Clark, you and Lewis set up camp. I need to talk to our hedgehog friends alone." once the twins were gone Kim turned back to us. "Is it true? Are you three really leaving?" Sonic and Silver nodded sadly "We don't have a choice. When the dimensional rift opens it pulls in any and all Moblians on this world. You can't fight it, I've tried."

Kim pov

I couldn't believe it. Our best chance for survival was leaving us far who knew how long, and, right when we needed them the most. I looked at the ground letting my hair fall over my eyes. I thought that the last of my heart had broken when Mark died, but, I was wrong. The last part broke when I found there was nothing I could do to keep Shadow here. "When will the rift appear?" I asked. "In two hours." said Silver, the tear came and no dam in the world hold them back. We were going to be alone again, we wouldn't last a week with out Shadow and the others. I didn't know what to do, we could live in the woods forever without being found eventually. I sighed and turned to see the boys hard at work prepare the six tents. "Boys, we only need three now." I called to them. It was the gentlest way I could tell them. "What about us we need tents ,too." I shook my head "The tents are for us." Lewis suddenly understood "Your leaving? Why? Did we do something wrong?" he asked Shadow. Shadow knelt down in front of the teary twins "No, you have done nothing. It's just time for me to go home. If I could stay I would. Honest. But..." Shadow wasn't allowed to finish the three of us tackled him in a hug.

Two hours later we stood in the woods. I was crying and the twins were begging the three not to leave us. We were ready to say goodbye. But, as it turned out, we didn't have to. The rift appeared suddenly and I felt a very, very strong wind pulling me toward it. I grabbed a tree and so did the others. The rift was pulling us all in! I heard the twins scream as they were pulled closer to the rift. I let go of the tree with one hand and grabbed Lewis's arm as he grabbed Clark's. I began to see what Sonic meant by 'you can't fight'. My grip was slipping, cut that, I lost my grip. We all screamed as we were pulled in. I grabbed randomly trying to find anything that would keep us on earth. Something grabbed my wrist, I looked up and saw Shadow. He was struggling to stay in our world, too. I began to think why was I so desperate to stay here? We have nothing left on earth. We were on the run and under age. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to tell Shadow to let me and the twins go. I didn't have to though, shadow lost his grip, too. The six of us fell in to the rift. I blacked out after a while.

When I woke up I was laying in a grassy meadow. I sat up and looked around and spotted the twins and ran to them. I woke them and heard a familiar groan from behind me. I turned and saw Shadow and Sonic sit up and rub their heads. Shadow looked at me and smiled happily "Kim, Lewis, Clark!" he cried. Sonic looked at us and stared "How?" I shrugged "We must have gotten caught in the vortex when the rift opened." Sonic shook his head "That shouldn't be possible. The vortex only draws in Moblians." suddenly I felt strange, in a painful way. I looked at my arms and noticed I was glowing bright red. I looked at the twins and saw they were glowing, too. Only they were yellow. The feeling faded and I looked at the twins. I stared in shock, they had been changed into identical wolf cub twins with bright yellow fur. I walked up to them "Lewis? Clark?" I asked they looked at me and stared back at me. "What?" I asked walking over the river that was close to us. I screamed and fell back, I was a hedgehog! My fur was white from head to toe, my quills were the same shade of brown as my hair had been when I was human. My eyes were still brown. I had new close ,too. I was wearing a black and red angel-wing shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and red converse. I turned my head and noticed my quills had red stripes like Shadow's. I stood and looked back at the shocked hedgehogs and newly formed wolves. "I... I think we're Moblians. We have been this whole time..."

To be continued...


End file.
